The present invention relates generally to switches, specifically to switches actuable by touch, more specifically to membrane switches, and more particularly to membrane switch keyboard apparatus.
Increased interest in electronic apparatus having switch keyboards, such as calculators, typewriters, and similar apparatus, has increased the need for keyboard apparatus. Such keyboard apparatus should include a minimum number of components which can be easily manufactured and which lend themselves to mass production techniques thus reducing the costs of materials and labor. Such apparatus should include a member for providing a feedback to the operator and for providing a switch threshold, with the apparatus being sensitive to actuation while simultaneously preventing a multiple closure of the switch.